Artificial
by Crow In The Mist
Summary: The road to recovery is a long one. With serious injurys, trauma and emotional pain will the help of some old ‘friends’ be enough? SAS kunit fem/Alex Rated M for swearing
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own Alex Rider.

"First floor secured. Moving up. Over!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mission was easy enough. Secure the building, find and extract the hostage. Disable any enemy guards.

In a way once you've been in this field for long enough all missions end up the same in some way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Second floor secured. Moving up. Over!"

"Copy that. Hostage is thought to be on the fourth floor, be prepared. Over!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One of the things that never seems to change is when you come up to a closed door. Your heart stops, your ears ring and all thoughts go away until you're on the other side and you know what's ahead of you. Of course that only lasts until you come to the next closed door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Third floor secured. No sign of any enemy guards. Over!"

"Everyone be prepared for what could be waiting at the top. Over."

Everyone knew better then to believe that the next floor could be clear as well.

"Move along the hallway and take each door as they come. Be prepared."

A unit of four barged through each door on their respective sides of the hall and each room was secured in a matter of seconds. With a few hand signs they moved on to the next set of rooms.

Knowing you're so close to such a large objective of your mission really has its way of making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

"Down to the last room. Still no guards, I'm going in a head of the other units. Over!"

Everyone in the hall heard the 'copy that' but it was quickly put the back of their minds as their Captain stepped up to the door. One set of hand signs and a loud bang later saw them on the other side and an instant (organised) panic break out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hostage found. Over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey! So I'm back... I haven't written anything in about four years plus so sorry (not sorry) if it's bad.**

 **Please let me know what you think! This story is inspired by my walking dead (nothing to do with the walking dead) story.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

They never come.

It didn't matter that she had been an 'off the books agent' since fourteen and it didn't matter that she was now eighteen and on her first official mission as an agent. This was one thing she knew would never change. They just didn't care enough. No matter what she did, nothing ever changed.

They never come.

She was at the stage where days were blurring together. Delirious and unfocused and all she could do was lay there. When they had first found her out as a spy they locked her in a small white room and left her. It had reminded her of a hospital. Her tally marks on the wall had reached 10.

10 days. She had gone without seeing anyone or hearing anything, she was given no food, no water. Nothing.

On the eleventh day they came back. They gave her some bread and water. She could remember that and through everything she held onto it.

"Honestly Alex. I must know, what made you believe you'd survive in this world?" The question came from a tall slender man. Under completely different circumstances, maybe even another life, she would have classed him as handsome, but here that wasn't an option. He was filth. "They made you believe didn't they?"

"Fuck you." Her voice was dry and broken and even such a short answer hurt.

"You're pathetic." With the he left.

It was a normal occurrence for him to walk in randomly and ask a useless question, it was as if it was his way of reminding her there was nothing she could do. He looked after her with food and water and medical treatment when things went to far. It was strange... She never saw any other guards, not since that eleventh day. It was only him.

It's not like she could do much anyway. Many days had passed and many things had happened. All she could do was lay there. Literally. He had broken her.

Physically at least. But that still didn't mean _they_ would come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The silence of a small darkened office was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. The large burly man behind the desk sneered at it before answering. "Hello?"

"Yes hello, it's Mrs Jones. I'm requesting 6 units for a rescue mission." Silence answered the woman's statement so she continued. "I'm leaving now to meet with your men. I expect your best. Make them pack light and for a few days only. Get them to your hall and they can wait there."

"Excus-" The phone call was ended which only made the mans anger rise. "GET ME K-UNIT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being broken physically is horrible. Lexi could safely say she was missing about 11% of her body and a further 20% was damaged in some way or another.

All wounds were healing thanks to their creator, but she knew that wouldn't stop him from making more soon. She had blocked out most of their 'sessions' to cope but she couldn't remove the fact she was down half a leg and a finger and that her body was littered with stitches holding together all the deep cuts he carved in her skin.

On the bright side at least the pain let her know she knew she was alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Proper chapters will be coming soon.. just trying to lay everything out!**


	3. Chapter 2

The moment they received their summons K-unit left their current duties and ran towards the Sargents office. Once there, out of the four of them, a Hispanic man and the leader of their unit stepped forwards to knock on the aged timber door.

"Enter!" They filed through and instantly stood to attention. "At ease soldiers."

He stood behind his desk watching them, feeling some satisfaction knowing that after all these years a hardened team still felt awkward under his gaze. MI6 may have authority over him but at least he still had control of the soldiers.

"We have a new mission. This one has come to our attention via MI6. I have selected Kunit as the leading unit for this and I'm leaving it up to you to choose five other units to accompany you." He paused to look at each of them in the eye before resting on their leader. " Orders are to pack lightly for a couple of days and to gather all units to the hall and wait. Mrs Jones will debrief you all then. Dismissed!"

There was no hesitation as they scrambled out of the room clearly knowing that if they stayed any longer the sargents 'sadistic wrath' would have them running the assault course ten times over.

"Bloody MI6 eh? It seems they're becoming the leading reason of our missions lately, hey lads?" Snake was the tallest of the four, he was the only Scotsman in the camp and everyone knew it thanks to his habit of calling everyone 'lad' and the slight accent.

"Hmph... I'm more concerned that this one needs six units Snake. That's something different from them." The answer came with a snort. "I mean shit! This hostage is either a VIP or they really l like him!"

"Eagle, you're an idiot. The hostage is probably one of their own."

"Ohhhh maybe it's Fox!"

"Will you guys shut it?!" Wolf turning to look at them. "Don't mention Fox being one of _them._ Especially if you'd like to keep your job. Now the more important thing is what units are we taking?"

"Always such a party pooper mate, loosen up a bit yeh?" A round of 'says you' was passed around. "Oh come on guys, shouldn't we be happy we get to do something other then wallow around in the mud?"

"Oh for Christ's sake guys, I'm going to go pick some units and you guys can continue to gossip and whatever Redbacks going on about." With that Wolf stormed off.

Redback was their fourth member. The Sargent must have been in a 'good' mood the day he selected his name, linking him back to his native chunk of dirt, Australia. That or he ran out of regular bunch of names, they all still pitied the poor bastards that got named Peacock, Squirrel and Mouse.

Their fourth member hadn't joined the SAS under selection, rather he was transferred from the Australian SAS. The reason behind the transfer was 'classified' but they knew the man was a hardened soldier who, for the past two years, had their backs better then anyone else they've ever worked with.

The three men continued their conspiracy theories unaware of the slow trickle of units heading to their barracks and then towards the hall. Half an hour had probably passed by the time they saw Wolf again. During their chat they had started to head back to their cabin to pack and found Wolf standing there bag in hand.

"You three school girls better hurry the fuck up."

And they did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After collecting all the necessary files and folders Mrs Jones summoned the only other Agent she wanted on the case.

She had planned on running this operation herself but knew it would look strange having the head of MI6 personally on a case. She also knew that if this other agent was left in the dark a hissy fit would be thrown.

"Ah Danials. Ready?" The man answered with a 'yes ma'am' and they left the office in silence heading down Mrs Jones' personal elevator.

Once reaching the underground level they made a stop in at Mr Smithers office. Both were equipped with bullet proof field uniforms and all necessary weapons and gadgets. Smithers asked no questions at seeing Jones getting ready for a mission but instantly understood what and who was at stake. He handed over a special pack to give to the third agent and received a silent thank you from both agents.

They left almost as quickly as they came and set off for Breacon Beacons in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The six units had been waiting in the hall for almost two hours by the time they heard movement on the other side of the entrance doors. Before they knew it the sargent was storming through the doors with two agents behind him. The air around them was like ice.

They continued on until they reached the front of the room and only then did some of the soldiers recognise the male agent behind the Sargent. One of the other units that had gone through selection with kunit went to speak up before instantly being hushed by a glare from Wolf.

The women stepped forward and cleared her throat gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Gentlemen, thank you for stepping in on this assignment. Before continuing I would like all of you to sign the following OSA."

She opened her folder and pulled out numerous copies and handed them over to a near by soldier to hand out. While the group went over the document the two agents set up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And another chapter down! Please drop a review in I honestly can't even see if anyone is reading this other then a lovely person who favourited it.**

 **Im tying to make chapters longer but I also don't want to over to it if that makes sense... next chapter will be laying out the operation, planning etc then moving out.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything you recognise.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I must say, you have grown into a divine young woman over the years Alexandria." The man turned to look at girl. The two we're sitting down in the small room on a sad old lounge that had been left behind when the building was abandoned. He had left it in here for her, not for comfort, but to subconsciously remind her that just like this lounge she too had been forgotten and abandoned.

"Well I can't say the same for you Walker." The man gave a snort.

"Shame. We could have been great.." He continued to chuckle to himself. Very out of character but after having Alex here for over two months and visiting her every day, sometimes multiple times a day, he had started to become relaxed. Dangerous, but he was ok with that.

When he had walked in this morning she had been laying on the floor just as she had been the day before. A part of him had wanted to leave her there, maybe even kick her to see if she was awake, but that thought had vanished the moment she looked at him. He had walked up to her and picked her up under her arms and dragged her over to the couch.

Looking over at her again he shook his head. After everything she still had some fight left in her. He hadn't realised just how strong willed she truly was.. maybe that was why he wasn't as concerned about the whole torture facade as he originally was? Remembering what he had done though brought a sadistic smile to his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last of the OSA documents were handed back and quickly checked over before everyone was told to take a seat. Silence fell across the room as the two agents turned to face the group.

"Gentlemen, I am Mrs Jones and this is Agent Daniels. Two months ago we lost contact with one of our top Agents and only recently have we located her." Mrs Jones took a moment to look around the room, quietly taking note of the facial expressions in the back of her mind, it would be easy to decipher the sexist to the simply shocked. Maybe the prior would be the last to receive medical treatment at the end of this assignment? "The mission was based in the general of Somerset, and we believe she is now being held in Bath."

The man, Daniels, turned and placed a slide on the projector. It was an image of a young woman, not even twenty, but her eyes told the soldiers that she was the agent they were looking for. She had waist long light blond hair and was wearing MI6 issues training uniform.

"This image is of Agent Rider and was taken on her training refresher just before leaving for her task and is our most recent on her profile. Our contacts believe she was taken to a four story building in Bath which we've tracked down." The slide changed to show the building. "It has long since been abandoned but people have been spotted using it over the past few months. Our contacts have established that multiple people are using the bottom two levels, select people are allowed on the third and only one goes to the fourth floor."

Again the slide changed to show the face of a man. "This man is an assassin and is the one with access to the fourth floor. We believe that is where our Agent is. The captors name is Walker, he was trained and employed by Scorpia and has since been a free lance. Do not underestimate him."

A few soldiers shifted in their seats at the mention of Scorpia. While they, as an organisation, had been taken down for a few years now many of their operatives would show up here and there.

Mrs Jones turned to Daniels who then took over asking the soldiers if there were any questions. After receiving none he moved onto the planning of the infilitration and rescue.

After spending just under half an hour the group had quickly come up with their plans. Unknown to the soldiers MI6 had already come up with a plan but knew the me would prefer it if they had some control over it. It worked out so that once each floor was cleared a unit would stay while the other moved up.

Out of the six units one would stay on ground floor, one on level two, one on three and then two units would take the fourth floor. With the remaining unit, which they decided would be kunit, Wolf and Agent Daniels would head up to the fourth with the others while Snake, Redback and Eagle stayed with Mrs Jones as the control unit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Agent Daniels huh?" The man in question rolled his eyes. The drive had been silent up until this point and he had been waiting for Eagle to break.

"Yes Eagle... Can I help you?" It was Eagles turn roll his eyes.

"Nah, was just wondering how decent of an Agent you are?" Eagle rattled it off nonchalant but couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face as the other soldiers turned to look at him in shock. "I mean you know... rockin' up with the top dog of '6 isn't something any agent just does.."

"No Eagle but considering it's my _partner_ that is being held hostage here I have every right to be here."

"Wait hang on, if the hostage is your partner and the hostage is the highest ranking field agent then that means-" Snake has decided to joint the strange conversation.

"You got out done by a girl!"

"No Eagle, it means, that our dear friend here is just as high ranking."

It was safe to say that the soldiers who had known Fox, but not worked with him, were stunned and that those who had found a new level of respect for the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And done!**

 **So it looks like chapters are only going to be around 1k but I'm ok with that...**

 **Yeah I'm so the bloke who captured Alex is Walker tbh I remember nothing about him but he worked in the position so yep.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Don't own anything you recognise.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under the cover of dusk a group of men spread out around the perimeter of an abandoned four story building. They moved to cover all entrances and had split into two even group with the extras lingering behind as cover.

"There's been no sign of movement through any windows. Move in, but don't let your guard down. Over."

Wolfs voice can over the radio in response, "Copy that, men move in on my word." The groups continued to inch forward until coming to a stop directly outside the doors. "Go now! Move!"

The hoard of men broke through and cleared the level in no time. They had come into contact with no one and had found nothing out of the ordinary.

"First floor secured. Moving up. Over!"

The unit in charge of controlling the first floor went into their places while the others moved on. They cleared the stairs with a sharpshooter in front at the ready, but again no one was there waiting for them.

With a few hand signals the units spread out across the floor and soon returned with nothing to report back with. "Wolf this floor is clear as well, no one is here..."

"Is there any signs that some one has been here?" It was clear to Wolf that the others had their doubts this was even the right building.

"Affirmative but not much.."

It wouldn't stop them from moving on. "Second floor secured. Moving up. Over!"

"Copy that. Hostage is thought to be on the fourth floor, be prepared. Over!" It was Mrs Jones responding from the make shift control centre. The seriousness in her voice demanded they follow what she said.

The soldiers continued, still portraying caution. Each floor only had a few rooms off the landing of the stairs and was very easy to search with the amount of units they had.

"Third floor secured. No sign of any enemy guards. Over!"

"Everyone be prepared for what could be waiting at the top. Over."

Everyone knew better then to believe that the next floor could be clear as well, on the way up though there was reason of doubt. Jones knew it too, otherwise she wouldn't have spoken up again.

"Move along the hallway and take each door as they come. Be prepared."

A unit of four barged through each door on their respective sides of the hall and each room was secured in a matter of seconds. With a few hand signs they moved on to the next set of rooms.

Knowing you're so close to such a large objective of your mission really has its way of making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

"Down to the last room. Still no guards, I'm going in a head of the other units. Over!" Wolf and Daniels moved to the front of the group and had their guns at the ready. Everyone in the hall had heard the 'copy that' but their minds were instantly brought back to the task at hand. Wolf stood closest to the door ready to break it down for both to storm through in ahead of the others. With a nod from the agent the Soldier acted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walker had left the day before.

He had said his goodbyes and with one last look he had turned and left closing the door behind him. Alex still hadn't moved since then, she was certain that he had locked the door behind him and she could remember there being no other way out of the room, even if she had wanted it's not like she could just get up and walk away.

Why had Walker left? Did he think she was just going to stay here and wither away? Or was he afraid... were they coming for her?

Alex has lost track of how long she had been here, she could remember ten days of isolation but since being in this room she hadn't the energy. Her leg was healing well and so was her hand and other cuts, Walker had made sure to keep the wounds very well looked after. She held hope that Ben had been enough to push MI6 to come for her, the signal Smithers had given her had been destroyed and so had all her gadgets. Walker hadn't even let her keep her piercings, any of them.

The young woman had been lost in her thoughts for hours when she heard noises on the level below. The were multiple crashes that her mind associated with the breaking of a door and heavy footsteps. Out of instinct she slowed her breathing and closed her eyes partially. It wasn't long before the noise was on this floor, but whoever it was stopped once they reached her door.

It felt like her heart stopped when the door sudden flew open and two men, one in fatigues and one in a familiar uniform, burst in. Her mind took a moment to recognise their faces but once she did her eyes flew all the way open and a weak grin spread on her face.

"Ben?! You came.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two men burst through the door only to freeze in their tracks stopping the entry of those behind them. Whatever they had been expecting, it wasn't this.

The hostage, or Agent Rider, was laying on the floor half naked with very obvious injuries. She was wearing a pair of short shorts but her torso was uncovered showing off the cuts and stitches that littered her back. What shocked them the most though was the lack of the lower right leg.

Wolf came to first called in that they had found the hostage. Hearing Wolfs voice snapped Daniels out of his shock enough to capture the women's eyes.

"Ben?! You came.." Her voice was dry and raspy.

"God Lex... you look like shit..." His voice was soft and he let out a small chuckle which she tried to return.

"Daniels." The man turned to see Wolf holding out his jacket and took it with a silent thanks.

"Lex we're just going to sit you up ok?" He looked to Wolf who stepped over to help out and together they sat Alex up, even if it was a bit awkward. It didn't help that she stared him directly in the eyes the whole time.

As they moved on to stand her up she smiled at him and whispered; "Hey Wolf.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **DONE! Please RR... like please.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Don't own Alex Rider.**

 **Warning- swearing**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You ok mate?" Redback had finally caved and asked the question they were all thinking, kunit had been concerned about their unit leader ever since finding Agent Rider.

"Yeah.." They all knew he was full of shit but didn't push him further. They were now sitting in their cabin almost ready for lights out and that was one of the first things he had said since the debriefing.

The whole group had journied back to Breacon Beacons, Agents included, once they had determined Alex didn't need any further medical treatment and decided the BB infirmary would suffice housing her. Jones had also decided it would be to awkward to have such a large group head to their HQ for debriefing and so after loading back into the trucks they went back 'home' to hell. Once parking Alex had been taken to the infirmary instantly and was settled in with a 'promise of a visit' after the soldiers were debriefed.

No information had been found during any of the raid. Jones had even sent a few agents in after to pick through the building in case they were missing something, but even they hadn't found anything. The question Jones was left with was where is Walker now and what are his plans? Why did he heal Alex and keep her alive?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex has been sitting in the white room for a few hours by the time Ben returned with an apologetic smile and Mrs Jones trailing just behind him.

"I've organised for Mr Smithers to make a special trip out here tomorrow to see you." Jones jumped straight into the conversation.

"Oh?"

"I'm assuming you would like to walk again? Either way he will be coming here tomorrow no excuses." Mrs Jones popped a peppermint into her mouth and put the plastic in the bin by Alex's bed. "I just thought we would do you the favour of getting you a proper prosthetic limb rather then the standard ones available for people to buy..."

"You mean Smithers is going to make me a leg..?" She had found her voice a while ago talking to the doctor who had given her a syrup to help. She had also been given a drip, much to her dismay, to help replenish water and the nutrients her body was greatly lacking.

"Pretty much.. I've told Smithers it's between you two, I don't want to know what you do with it." It was true that Jones had a soft spot for the younger woman and after everything Alex had been through this was the least she could do for her. "What I really need to know though is what happened while you were with Walker?"

"Oh.. well from my last update they had found me out. I didn't do anything out of the ordinary but some of the men ended up taking me and putting me in an isolation cell. I tallied ten days and on the eleventh day they came back and gave me food and water. I only drank the water because it was in a sealed bottle. That's when I met with Walker, I hadn't seen him up until then but he kept asking just random questions... kept referring back to malagasto and just random things."

She took a moment to get her thoughts back. "He kept trying to break me. Kept trying to wear me out and play with my emotions but he had no effect so he turned things physical."

She looked up to see Jones watching her carefully. "He started with my finger. He tore the nail off first. I told him to fuck off but that just made him angry or something. He crushed the bones.. like he crushed them completely and then came back a few hours later with who I'm assuming was surgeon. Walker checked with the guy where to cut so it could be stitched up then he cut it off and the other fella cleaned it up." She let out a sigh. "It fucking hurt but I still didn't break."

"I don't know how long after but he again tried demening me, it was like he was trying to make me hate you and join him or something but I kept turning everything down and again he snapped, crushed my foot, he liked crushing bones I can definitely say that." As if trying to make light of the situation she rolled her eyes and laughed. "He moved onto the artwork with the knife, still didn't achieve anything so turned back to the leg and you can see how that ended up."

She sat there staring Jones in the eyes. "He didn't push you for information about 6?"

"No. It was strange I honestly think he just wanted me on his side? To do what I don't know. I seriously do not know" She sat there shaking her head before catching Mrs Jones' eye again, "I don't know."

Jones left shortly after Alex finished talking but not before letting her know that she would be staying at Breacon Beacons for a while. "Trust her to let you know that and then leave before you can even open your mouth with an answer!"

"Well I'm sure I can handle a few soldiers Ben! And at least you will be here with me! Hopefully Smithers doesn't take too long with this prosthetic.." She crossed her fingers and pulled a silly face at Ben who could only smile and roll his eyes.

At least Alex hadn't changed too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 6

**Don't own Alex Rider!**

 **Warning- swearing, rambling of Smithers.**

 **Also I don't know about prosthetics so I'm making it up really.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah! Alex Alex Alex, good to see you're up! Wasn't sure if I'd be too early but wanted to see you!" Alex turned to see her second favourite MI6 operative shuffling through the door with a big grin on his face and a big bag in each hand. "Not too sure how long this will take but I brought a generic one with me for you to start rehabilitation while I make up the one we design!"

He hardly took a breath before continuing on, "Now would you look at you missy! You look like shit! You need some meat on your bones! Perhaps I should make you something to help with that too!" They both chuckled at that, Alex was one of the few who knew Smithers real identity and they joked about a bit too often.

"Ok now in this bag here I thought I'd bring you some clothing! There's the usual combats and then some casual and pjs... all bullet proof of course but if any one was to shoot at you in your pjs then shame on them!"

After more chattering Smithers sat by Alex on the bed and pulled out some pictures and his sketch pad from the other bag. "Now I was thinking since your knee is still intact if we do a permanent piece to fix on then we can probably get away with a couple different 'limbs'." As he was talking he was scribbling on his paper. "Now just to give you ideas these here are the different, uh styles I guess. This one here would be an everyday kind of thing, it's less obvious and so on. This one here is waterproof so just for showers and what not but not a permanent one. This here is kind of like a spring... good for running!"

Alex was sitting there pretty lost but nodding along anyway. "Now I have to throw my special touch in there with a gadget or two to keep you safe... or I could just go pirate on you and hide rum in it? Hm?"

"Ohh while we might think that's a good idea Ben is a party pooper and he'd come after you for it!"

"Well then that's a shame!" They both had wide grins on their faces. It's amazing that despite what Alex had been through a few familiar faces and silly comments could wipe a lot of the bad away.

"So just with this one here... the more inconspicuous one would you be able to make one up that is waterproof but also has gadgets? Or would they have to be separate?"

"Hmm let me see, let me see... Yes, yes now what about we do something like this-" once again he put pen to paper drawing up a piece complete with the shape of the calf muscle. "Now in this top part closer to the knee how about a waterproof chamber? Hmm yes yes! Then the bit below I could work out a way to conceal a knife or dagger in it and then this here has to kind of stay as a bar and foot or I could try and find a way the put the more spring kind of one on there?"

"Yeah that design would be better for exercise and stuff... would we be able to make the top a permanent one and then find a way to swap the ankle and foot part ?" Smithers thought about it before nodding.

"Yes yes I will make a couple prototypes and we can decide from there? You can also decide on if you want to make it pretty too! I could put nice patterns into the calf muscle part! Oh don't give me that look Alaxandria you are a woman are you not?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When dawn finally came Wolf woke two of his teammates quietly before signaling over to their fourth members bed. They quietly got ready for the day listening to Eagles snoring before gathering on one side of his cot. "Wake up and hurry the fuck up if you don't want to miss breakfast!"

The three quickly picked up the mattress and flipped it onto the floor.

"Fuck it! What the heck?" Eagle jumped up to glare at the others who were all laughing away. "You guys are dicks."

He sent them another glare before quickly changing. It turns out though that this just wasn't Eagles morning, as he was trying to put his pants on he slipped on the bundle of blankets now on the floor and face planted causing the others to break out in another burst of laughter.

By the time they got to the mess hall most units were already sitting down eating their slop. Over in the corner at his usual table was the Sargent along with Agent Daniels who looked over to them.

When they reached one of the last spare tables to sit down Daniels had finished and was making his way over to them. "What's wrong with Eagle? He looks like he's about to jump the table and smack you a new one?"

"Oh he's just being a cranky lad 'cos we flipped his mattress."

"Ah! Those were good times!" The men sitting down could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Now after this poor excuse of breakfast I need you guys to head over to the infirmary with me! Don't ask questions!" He sent a pointed to to Eagle and then looked at the others.

"I'm going to be staying here for the next, maybe two months or so? It depends on what happens with Lex but I've spoken to the Sargent and we are being put back into your unit." No one picked up on that the 'back' referred to both of the Agents not just him. "So from now on I'm Fox again and when we get to the infirmary we will talk more about Lex and what's going to happen. Now Gentlemen, I'm heading over now. Remember to come straight over, otherwise I will set the sarge onto you!"

The man walked away with a wink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Done! Please RR xx**

Just FYI in case legal drinking age is wrong in this story I'm going off Australia so 18 is legal drinking age and you are marked as an 'adult'.


	8. Chapter 7

Alex sighed for what felt like the one hundredth time in the past hour. As usual she had woken up at dawn and while she was starting to feel better Alex still didn't have the energy to convince the medics she was good enough the get off the drip and eat real food. Most importantly to start her rehab so she wasn't stuck in bed all day!

Looking around the room Alex found nothing interesting and rolled her eyes. They could have at least left a book. Laying back down her eyes lingered on the window causing her to sigh again, she felt like an animal in captivity.

Her troubles disappeared when the door opened to reveal Ben and she couldn't help but giggle. He was dressed head to toe in fatigues complete with beret.

"Nice hair cut."

"While it's nice to see you smiling I could easily take it away by giving you the same style." She instantly sent him a glare but wisely shut up. "I've organised for kunit to come here after breakfast."

"What? Why..? It's bad enough Wolf, of all people WOLF, saw my boobs and now you're inviting the whole unit here?" Alex's eyes grew a mischievous glint. "You're a perv-"

"Alex we are being put back into their unit." That statement alone was once again enough to silence the young woman. "Jones organised it yesterday before she left. She's up to something. More then her usual things anyway but I have a feeling she's planned the next six months or so of all our lives."

He walked over to her bed and happily plonked himself onto the foot of it signaling for Alex to move her leg before laying down. They stayed like that for a little while longer, each lost in their own thoughts before Alex spoke up again.

"So.. do I have to tell kunit?"

"Tell us what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four men ate their breakfast and left the mess hall in record time. As they went outside they left towards the infirmary in a jog to get out of the drizzling rain quickly. When they reached the front veranda Snake took charge as the medic (read: mother) leading them through before disappearing to find someone on duty leaving the others standing awkwardly in the entrance way.

None of them liked being in the large building, usually it meant something bad had happened. Snake returned shorty gesturing them to follow him and the four of them headed down the corridor before stopping outside a door. They could see the female agent laying on her bed with her ramaining leg bent up making space for Fox who was laying sideways at the end.

Snake pushed the door open in time for them to hear her ask something that made them all extremely curious.

"Tell us what?" Wolf charged through the group crossing his arms. The two agents composed their shock extremely well considering neither had noticed the four, usually insanely loud, men enter.

"That you're a really bad joke." Fox turned his head to look towards them no emotion in his eyes. Seeing their confusion to Fox's statement Alex decided to speak up.

"A Hispanic, a Scot, an Aussie and a Brit walk into a bar." Wolfs eyebrow ticked while Eagle grinned and moved over to sit on the opposite bed. "Ouch!"

"That.. was terrible." Redback responded after a moment of silence.

"Eagle appreciated it. Also Ben did say it was a _bad_ joke!" She crossed her arms in front of her portraying her as stubborn and that she wasn't changing her story.

"Cut the crap. What are you not telling us?" Typical that it was Wolf who didn't buy into the spies bad attempt at changing the subject.

"I'm an alcoholic."

"Alex."

"Ok fine Bens my sister."

"Alexandria. God that doesn't even make sense!"

"Benjamin. Just because you can't come to terms.."

"Don't be stupid. Just tell them, they'll find out eventually!"

"Would you tell them if you were in my shoes?"

"Well.. I-"

"Oh for fucks sake! Will you guys shut up? What are you not telling us? If we have to have you in our unit for the next god knows how long you better fucking tell me or so help me I will take you back to that abandoned building myself!" Wolf had finally snapped and his unit agreed but that last comment made both Snake and Redback, who were still standing next to him smack him on the back of the head.

Alex still didn't answer, instead she sat there with her arms crossed glaring at Ben, showing kunit her true age. Which, coincidentally, was part of the thing Ben was trying to get her to tell them.

"Tell them or I will." Alex's glare intensified. "Alex.. please?"

Alex sighed suddenly looking ten years older. "Fine.. but I'm warning you now to watch your back."

Alex looked towards kunit marking eye contact with each of them before looking down at her hands muttering something that sounded something like 'stupid arse ... hanging ... down ... balls ... in a ... take photos'.

It was safe to say they all covered their family jewels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Bit of a short chapter but I will make up for it in the next!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Warning - swearing**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, my name is Alexandria Helen Rider. I'm eighteen years old and MI6's leading field agent, you already know my partner, Ben Daniels. I want to thank you all for letting me into your unit, but coincidentally I was already apart of it.. Four years ago actually, perhaps you may remember me as Cub?"

The reactions varied between each of the soldiers. Snakes furrowed his brow, Eagles eyes widened and shook his head and Redback just stood there confused, he had been told Cub was a school boy and judging by the others reactions they had thought so too.

Wolf on the other hand was verbal, "That's fucking bullshit. Ha, ha, you've had your joke.. Cub was a school _boy_ not some underage female spy!"

"Wolf, you worked with me and now you're the one denying it?"

"Yeah I worked with Cub who was a _boy_ in an all _boys_ school."

"And what do you think got me caught huh? When they took DNA for the stupid clones and mine went wrong don't you think that being female would be the major factor that made it stuff up?" She was slowly raising her voice, eyes locked on Wolf. "You're stubborn you know that right? If you want I can show the scar from the barbed wire fence? You're the one who pulled me off it so you should know its location."

"Fine. Hurry up then." Wolf crosses his arms. On the outside he looked furious but on the inside he was dreading the truth. It was bad enough MI6 had used a child but it was worse knowing the repercussions that had affected the young woman in front of them.

Alex shifted her body and moved her gown, just slightly, but enough the show the men the little scar from the fence. "Well?"

"This is fucked." He averted his eyes to the ceiling and shook his head. "MI6 is fucked.. Fox what the hell?"

"Wolf what's happened has happened and no matter what we are apart of this unit. I'm sure things will work out and I, for one, am going to be here to help Lex through rehab. Jones has ordered the Sargent to let you guys do the same and I expect you to be a man and rise up to that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had passed since the reveal of Cub, everyone had come to accept Alex as part of the unit and were helping her along in every way they could even if some wouldn't openly admit to it. The Sargent had stopped by early in the week and informed them of her new code name, Huntress, ironic considering her blood lines, not that everyone understood the reference.

Her first rehabilitation lesson hadn't gone very well. The frustration at not getting everything perfect and at the discomfort and the awkwardness affected Huntress, or Alex, more then being stuck in bed did. The unit and the medics encouraged her to push through and keep trying so she put on a brave face and agreed to continue on.

Due to the lack of standard rehabilitation equipment in the infirmary they were doing things a little differently. Fox and Wolf helped her hop awkwardly over to a chair so they could strap the prosthetic on and run a few tests before helping her back up handing her a pair of ratty crutches.

Snake had raided the supply cupboard and found a pair that wasn't tagged in the infirmarys data base, (they didn't want angry medics on their tails for 'stealing' equipment). Huntress shifted them under her arms and put weight on her legs evenly but couldn't stop the discomfort from showing on her face. Slowly she took baby steps in Redbacks direction, breathing deeply her whole body was tense making it more difficult.

"Huntress you need to loosen up a bit, try and relax your muscles. Tensing them up isn't changing anything las, it will just be making it harder." Snake only received a glare in return.

Seeing that she wasn't listening Eagle moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "He said loosen up, not pretend you're stone." He started his attempt of massaging her muscles.

"Get off, what was that even meant to be? I feel sorry for your girlfriend or future partner if that's what you call a massage.." Huntress put a hand up to rub her now sore shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around lunchtime that she had started taking their comments to heart and started to show progress.

Fox had disappeared an hour ago to see the Sargent and do something else, which left Huntress to deal with the four soldiers.

It was amazing how time, experienced and the truth could open people up. Four years ago the original members of kunit had put her through hell and now here they were joking and telling stories from their pasts, even Redback was opening up to her.

"I was in the SAS back home but left it fairly early in my 'career'... became a bouncer at this place in the Blue Mountains but uhh got pulled back into this line of work pretty damn quick, some things went wrong a government secret or two were brought into the open and I got caught up in it.. a few things happened and I got sent here with my family. Quite crazy really.. saw some very, very strange things in that country, in a way I'm glad I'm out but seeing what MI6 does makes me re think!" He changed the subject hinting back at Huntress and her career as a teenage spy.

"I'm legal now thank you very much." They all chuckled and Huntress rolled her eyes. "I'm quite hungry... do you know if Fox is bringing food back or will we have to head over to the hall?"

"I dunno, I'm starving though and god knows how long Foxy boy will take so I say we go."

A silent agreement went through the group as they hurried to get everything in order to leave. Huntress was already on the way towards the door.

This would be her first time facing the camp. As woman and as a 'peg leg' as Eagle so kindly put it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Done!**


	10. Chapter 9

Hello!

So straight off YES Alex is very OOC but this is a gender bender story... I think that change in emotion was necessary. 

**Warning: swearing, sexual references**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a little longer for the five of them to reach to mess hall, simply because Huntress refused help but was still uncomfortable with the crutches and new limb to walk at their normal pace. Wolf turned back to look at his unit once he had reached the doors to watch the stubborn woman make her way slowly up the steps. She was muttering under her breath about the 'dumb crutches' and 'crappy steps' but he could only hear parts of it.

Once Huntress and the others had all joined him on the landing he couldn't help but smirk as he turned to push open the doors.

"Foood glorious food! Nothinnggg quite li-"

"Eagle, shut your trap." Redback turned to the childish man giving him 'the look'.

"Like.. it.." He whispered the last part, he had enjoyed his random out break in singing and didn't want a good song to be cut short.

Huntress had been secretly hoping the mess hall would mostly quiet around this time. Like many things though that turned out to be wrong and it simply wasn't her day. It was the complete opposite of what she had been hoping, it was almost as if the whole camp had been told to be here at this exact time.

The closer they got to the kitchen, the more eyes turned their way. She felt like a piece of meat.

All around, past the familiar faces that had been on her rescue mission, there were looks of what could only be explained as hunger and longing or simply looks of disgust. The first kind made her feel kind of dirty but the other look.. Huntress could understand why but that didn't mean she had to like it.

When they had finally managed to sit down Huntress felt a presence behind her. Waiting for the confrontation she sat her fork on her plate and rested her eyes on Wolf who, coincidentally, sat across from her and was glareing straight into the eyes of the intruder.

"So.." The mans voice behind her drawled out, "How come you guys get a pretty little bitch and none of us other units do, eh?" She could feel slight movement behind her as the person uncrossed their arms.

"Fuck off Bear." Wolfs glare intensified.

"Or what? The little girl is going to go running to mummy and daddy? Oh wait... she can hardly walk! Is that how rough she likes it, eh?"

Huntress couldn't help the growl that escaped her lips, cutting short any response from her unit. She calmly stood up and carefully stepped over the bench seat, very aware of the many eyes on her, and looked Bear square in the eyes.

"Hmm.. It's kind of pathetic really. With the way you were talking and with your code name I thought you'd be taller and more masculine... Turns out you're even shorter then me and your muscles... well, you're clearly over compensating for something else... but all in all _Bear_ don't underestimate me." She leant in to whisper in his ear, but in the dead silence of the hall everyone heard. "You lay a single finger on me and I will have you black listed and sent to work in a fucking garbage facility for the rest of your days." She stood straight again before continuing at her normal volume. "Because where else does trash belong?"

Bears face had been getting redder and redder the more she spoke but that last comment had him fuming, with out thinking he called her a bitch again and raised his fist it.

Huntress had already turned her back to him and was on her way to sitting down again by the time he sent his fist racing towards her. To everyone else it looked as though she either hadn't noticed or didn't care. Everyone had been so focused on the two of them they failed to notice Fox until he stepped in and caught Bears fist inches away from his partners head.

The tall man was angry. You'd have to be dumb, deaf and blind to not notice it. He tightened his grip on Bears fist and multiple pops were heard throughout the hall. Pain was written all over Bears face but he had yet to make a sound, he was too busy trying to avoid Fox's eye.

"While I agree with what Huntress said, I think I'd prefer it to be; if you lay a finger on her we will have you blacklisted and then I will set you up in MI6's T and I department and work on you _myself_. Understood?"

They stood there for a moment longer but Bear didn't respond so Fox tightened his grip causing more cracks and pops. " _Understood?"_

"Yeah." Bear spat his response before turning and storming away dumbly holding his hand. He reminded kunit of a child being scolded, but with more anger.

A silent thank you was shared and the unit finished their meal with no more interruptions. They, as a whole, left the hall together and continued back to the infirmary in silence.

Only once the door to Huntress' room was closed don't anyone speak up.

"Well... that went well." Eagle instantly copped multiple slaps to the back of his head but his comment succeeded in lightening the atmosphere as a smile broke out onto the young woman's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I NEED HELP!!!**

 **Relationship wise should I pair**

 **Alex and Eagle**

 **Or**

 **Alex and Wolf**

 **This is a serious predicament guys please please help.!!**

 **Thanks xx**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own Alex Rider or anything you recognise.

Warning- swearing, Australian slang (prepare to be confused)

So I had a review saying Wolf/Alex! I think that's more fitting with how I've written the story so far so that's what I'm going with! 

(A big thank you for your review btw, greatly appreciated)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Kunit tossed a coin to see who would head to the mess hall to get everyone breakfast and who would head straight to the infirmary to see how Huntress was going.

Fox and Snake lost their rounds against Wolf and Redback and all it took to make Eagle join them in the task was a glare from Wolf. With a sigh the three, very sore losers, set off on their journey.

Watching the three drag their feet Redback shook his head before turning to Wolf, "We should probably head over there then before they get there with the tucker and eat it on us..."

Wolf silently agreed and they took off towards the infirmary. He, along with the others, had long since gotten use to Redbacks 'Aussie slang', as random as it sometimes was. He could remember when they made him come up with the most Australian sentence he could think of and instantly he came out with;

"Went down to Bunnings in my trackie-daks and thongs for the sausage sizzle but stood in a fucking bindi patch on my way! I was swearing at the fuckin' spiky cunts when I ran into me mate and he asked me if I was down for a piss up at the local? I said maaate, just gonna go grab some tucker, head to the servo and then get some grog at the bottle-o and I will be there quicker then ya mum can get off the couch!"

It was safe to say none of the people that heard that sentence understood _any_ of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Redback and Wolf were sitting on Huntresses bed while the woman was awkwardly hobbling around the room.

"Hmm... if you don't start improving soon I might have to think of a new nickname for you Huntress... maybe Hobble or something..."

"For that comment Wolf I'd give you a sour look... but you already have one."

"Ohh.. touché! She got ya there mate!"

The three of them broke into laughter just as their missing unit members walked into the room. "Are we missing something here?"

They turned to see Snake holding the door open for the others to come through, each of them were holding food trays.

"Huntress was just bring a smart arse... nothing too major!" The others instantly understood and they settled into a comfortable silence as they ate the breakfast.

About half an hour later their trays were stacked up haphazardly at the foot of the next bed and five of of them were on the ground doing push-ups. Huntress was being aided by Wolf who also kept an eye on the others.

Wolf could tell Huntress was starting to feel the discomfort in her leg and so called to swap to sit ups. The men instantly switched as Wolf helped the women awkwardly roll over before holding her steady with one hand on her feet and the other just above the knee on her bad leg with out thinking. As she took her first sit-up she caught his eye and gave a quick smile before looking away and continuing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks!

Not a long chapter BUT next chapter Smithers returns!

Aussie slang translation-

I went down to the hardware store, as they run regular barbecues, in my sweatpants and flip flops but stood in a patch of bindis on the walk there. As I was swearing at them I ran into a friend of mine who asked if I'd like to have a couple of alcoholic beverages with him and some other friends at the pub.

I said mate, just going to go buy some food, head to the gas station and then go buy some alcoholic beverages at the local distributor. I will there quicker then your mum can get off the lounge.


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own Alex Rider or anything you recognise

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smithers couldn't recall a time he had ever woken up this early in his life. He had already sipped away on two cups of tea but was still feeling sluggish. When he set his alarm the night before for 3.30am it didn't fully register how much that would take out of him!

He parked his van in the underground car park and quickly went off to his office. Pulling out his swipe card he placed his hand on the wall on an invisible palm print scanner, his creation, and went inside. The hallways were dark and quiet in his lab, none of his assistants started until later, usually at 9.00am, an hour after him.

Smithers shuffled into the back room of his office where he worked on his personal projects, sitting on the table was an intricate looking prosthetic. A proud smile broke out on his face as he admired his handy work. Checking over it once more he placed it in a suit case before hurrying around the room putting extra little bits and bobs in the suitcase before turning to leave.

Jones was already aware he had completed his task and was heading back to Alex at Breacon Beacons today. He locked everything behind him and walked to the back of his van placing the suitcase is carefully before jumping in behind the wheel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kunit had called a break from their training and were all currently sitting in the floor of the hospital room.

Since they had come together as a unit they had formed a family like bond and so all were comfortable in doing what they liked. Eagle was slowly drifting off into a nap using Redbacks calf as a, very uncomfortable, pillow. Redback himself was slouched back leaning against a bed humming some Aussie rock song.

Wolf was watching his unit from his spot on the floor and couldn't help but notice how lazy they had all gotten during this time off. They'd have to start pushing to train more, the only one who had really continued with their 'training' was Snake and all the Scot had done was flick through a medical book that he had found in the storage cupboard. Wolf turned his attention over to Huntress and Fox, the two of them were chanting silently about how her rehab was going.

"Smithers is due to come in today with the finished prosthetic. He made some prototypes up and we figured it out the other day but I don't know..." Huntress sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to go with it ya know?"

Wolf continued watching as Fox thought over his response.

"Well... No matter what you have us guys around and besides, I'm sure whatever Smithers came up with I'm sure it's amazing!"

"Too right you are my boy!"

With in a split second Wolf, Snake and Redback were on their feet attention towards the person standing in the door frame. Eagle had been kicked in the panic and was now groaning hugging his head.

Fox chuckled as he responded to the 'unknown' man.

"Smithers, I'm always right!"

"Oh Foxy boy you're full of shit and you know it!" Huntress held her arms out silently requesting help to stand.

"Nope, for that comment I'm going to let you struggle." Fox crosses his arms and turned his back to her, letting a small smile creep on to his face.

Seeing the smile Wolf shook his head and moved to help Huntress up. "You're all idiots."

"Right now that we've stated the obvious may I present to you my lastest piece of art-" Smithers rushed into the room, suitcase in hand and practically threw it onto the bed before opening it up. "This beautiful project is probably my favourite creation yet."

In his hands was a prosthetic limb, extremely intricate looking and to Huntress, it was absolutely gorgeous. Not that she'd openly admit that.

Before long Huntress was back on the bed and her temporary prosthetic was ditched to one side. Smithers was busy working out how to connect the upper of the new prosthetic to the stump below Alex's knee. He carefully moved her leg side to side and mapped something out.

"Hmm, Snake was it? Can you help me here?" Snake moved over to Smithers instantly in his mother hen mode. "Now Alex, um, Huntress? I'm not going to be attaching this one permanently I've made a different piece up to strap on. We can alter it later, yes?"

He moved back to the suitcase and pulled out leather strapping. "Now I had my assistant stitch this up, on the putter side it's leather and on the inside it's a soft absorb and cotton. We designed it so that it attaches to the prosthetic and straps once below the knee, above the knee and then again at the top op of the thigh. If it gets uncomfortable tell me and we will come up with something new... yes, yes! Now Snake, hold this and I will piece it together and then Alex I need you to lift you leg and Snake can support the knee..."

They set to work and everyone watched as Smithers quickly and efficiently set everything in place.

An hour later found Huntress was standing alone in her room, the boys had gone off to lunch and hers had been sent over but was quickly abandoned on the bed. She was currently staring at herself in a full length mirror, her eyes lingering on the new limb.

It was definitely an intricate piece of art. Smithers had managed to create the water proof lock box in the upper part with a hidden knife below it. The knife was actually a dagger, short enough to be concealed but long enough to do some damage. Around the concealed knife was the shape of the calf muscle, Smithers had carved a beautiful pattern into it depicting a waterfall and river surrounded by foliage.

The image was like a tattoo. Alex smiled at it and felt a slight tug on her heart, before she knew it her eyes were watering and she couldn't stop it.

It was the moment Wolf walked back in.

"Huntress, everyone's gone to the shoo- are you okay?" The man moved towards the still scrutiny woman. "Um, do you want me to go? Or ahh-"

"No it's ok, I just... I don't know. It's overwhelming ya know?" She let out a snort as she laughed, "Of course you wouldn't know, you've never lost a leg! I mean hell, I haven't even thought twice about my finger. I don't even know what I used it for except to help grip things, and it's my left hand so I'm dominant on it but my leg... fuck I've seen people with prosthetics but I never thought it would be this _hard_ Wolf."

She walked away from the mirror wiping her tears away before crossing her arms. "It is meant to take this long to get back up and running?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! Trying to add more to my chapters, please let me know what you think! 


End file.
